Maybe This World Isn't So Bad After All
by TheThingsIWillRegret
Summary: Levi believes this world is a shit hole, Armin believes that the world isn't as terrible as Levi thinks it is. They met and Levi's point of view on the world might just change.
1. Levi's a Sucker For Blue Eyes

Selling drugs in this Area 23 was child's play for Levi. The people, if they could still be considered that, had abandoned all hope of the world improving. Their dreams and hopes crushed in the dumps they have lived so long in. They have all just decided to waste away their money on whatever drugs they could afford. This is where Levi comes in, selling drugs to maintain living just a bit higher up than these poor bastards. He would sell them powerful ones like acid or ecstasy to entrance them away from the sad and cruel reality they lived. It was the only way Levi knew of how to help them. Every time he would visit Area 23, he would returned home depressed. Reality was callous and unforgiving. While those slobs called the government and those rich assholes with no taxes would enjoy their games of golf and their fine dining, here are the poor that are sick, hungry, and wasting away on drugs just to feel some sort of happiness. His mother used to tell him "Sadly in this world, there are those who are worth more than others and we are not them". However, he did not believe in worth, he believed in assholes and he was not one of them.

The transition from Area 23 to Disno was not much of an ample change. Disno was as shitty as Area 23, just a bit cleaner and less disease ridden. Bad thing about Disno was that there was more thugs and gangs. No one ever messed with Levi though. They were aware that he was not someone they wanted to mess with, nor even get glared at by. Levi typically did not get involved with them either, he would just let them go their way and he would go his. No questions asked, no interaction. But today they were picking on a kid, maybe around his age in some disgusting alleyway. Now don't get Levi wrong, he isn't a social justice type of person and he is more defiantly not a hero. He has seen gangs pick on and basically kill(he never stayed long enough to find out) people all the time. Yet this kid had a magnetic pull on him. It must have been his booming blue eyes. Levi was a sucker for blue eyes.

"Hey," he said coolly. Eight pairs of eyes turned to him. One of them had his hand clutched around the kids shirt. He tossed him to the side. Levi was hoping the kid would run, but he just stared at Levi in worry. Almost asking Levi what he was doing with his eyes. "Whatcha want? Can't you see we are busy?", one asked roughly. "I want you to leave the kid alone," he drawled. The three laughed out loudly as if Levi had just told them the funniest joke in the world. Levi's expression did not change and they stopped laughing immediately. "You're serious?", one dubiously inquired. Levi had enough of talking. In a blink of an eye he had already knocked out one of the three with a severe punch to the side of the head. He bore his eyes menacingly at the other two. "Leave or I swear I'll kill you," he horrifyingly droned out. The other two raised their hands as a stand-in for a white flag and fled.

He strutted towards the kid. He kneeled down to examine his injuries. A deep cut by his eyebrow and a broken nose. "You'll live, but if you come with me I can patch you up a bit," he offered. "What about him, is he okay?", the kid asked in concern. Levi scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. The kid was worried about the man that was just besetting him? "He will possibly live," he informed. The kid thinned his lips. "Alright, I'll go with you. If you buy me dinner," the kid proposed. That cheeky son of a bitch. No way was he going to buy that kid dinner after he saved his sorry little a- Levi ended up buying him dinner.


	2. Armin Isn't a Good Liar

Levi thanked the Gods he did not believe in that the kid was not a sloppy eater. Last time he feed someone he had the urge to slam the plate down on top of their head. The kid was much more than a clean eater. He used the forks and knifes properly, place a napkin on his thighs to catch anything he might drop(in which he didn't), and would wipe his mouth after every three bites. Not even one burp would he make, which was rare around here. The kid noticed Levi's awed staring. "What?", he asked like he had done something wrong. "Nothing, you just eat unlike anyone around here," Levi answered nonchalantly. The kid set down his utensils and blushed a bit like if he were caught being defective.

"Say what's your name?" Levi couldn't just keep calling him Kid. "Isaac," the kid replied. Levi knew he was lying, not only was he good at detecting lies, but the kid was an awful liar. The way he flickered his eyes to the side gave it away. "Right, okay than Isaac. Would you like me to walk you home?" Why was he being so nice to a kid who has done nothing but lie to him. "Actually, I think I'll be fine," "Isaac" refused. Levi took a last bite from his meal and rose from his seat. "Too bad I don't care what you want. You don't honestly believe I'll let you walk home alone after earlier do you?", he prolonged. "Isaac" squirmed in his seat suggesting he was growing nervous. "Fine, half way only," the kid gave in.

"Isaac" stood and guided them out of the molding cheap restaurant to the ill-lighted streets. Levi honestly thought he lived around here, but the kid lead him west, towards the higher up Yun 12. The kid swirled around to face Levi. "You could leave me here," the kids voice echoed in the night. Levi had not noticed they were walking in silence up to this point. "Before you go, tell me your real name. I think I deserve that much,"Levi requested, not begged, definitely not. The kid seemed stunned, but quickly replaced it with astonishment. "Isaac" latched onto his arm and beamed. "My name is Armin," he said sincerely this time. Armin pressed his lips against Levi's cold cheek. Levi's breath did most definitely not hitch.

Armin waved a goodbye and was consumed by the cimmerian night. Once Armin had left his side he had felt nothing but extreme loneliness. He had never realized how truly alone he actually was until' this very moment. Levi suddenly did not want to go home, if anything home would just highlight his loneliness. Levi patted the weed in his pocket. "Its just me and you tonight," he told the inanimate object. Sitting on the dirt crusted street, he pulled out rolling paper and a bag of weed. In his pocket there was a business card he earlier got from god knows who. Levi pulls it out to make a roach for the joint.

He lays out the rolling paper in front him and places the weed in the middle, leaving a space in the front for the roach. He rolled it up and sealed it by licking the glue. As he lit the joint and inhaled the smoke into his lungs, he viewed what was left of the business card. "A flower shop in Kendra?" You may have not guessed, but Levi was a fan of flowers. It was how fragile and beautiful they are. They were so different from human beings. They also didn't talk as much as humans. He would have to pay the shop a visit soon.

**Authors Note:** Another short one. I apologize. I'll try to make it longer next time for chapter 3.


	3. Levi, Don't Believe Such Horrible Things

Levi would sometimes spent hours laying on the couch watching his ceiling fan spin. In a weird sort of way, it calmed him. The spinning would entrance him into a world of his own thoughts. Levi enjoyed the solitude of his mind. There was no one but him, surrounded by tall glowering trees and fields of flowers. In his opinion nature was the highest form of inducement. Too bad he has never actually been able to see nature with his own two eyes. Nature only existed outside the 50 foot walls that the government built to "keep people safe".

In reality it was built to keep people naïve and away from the worlds that existed beyond the walls. There was no danger, there was only opportunity. Opportunity that would rob the rich of their precious money. Levi did not care however, he was sure that outside the walls, the other communities were probably just like this one. After all, people are all shitty, whether in a different location or not.

Levi jumped off the crappy fabric couch he had gotten in some garage sale somewhere, and stuffed a bag full of ecstasy pills and five small heroine powder bags in his jacket's pocket. As much as he would love to spend all day home, he had work to attend to. The only exceptional thing about leaving home was that no matter how dirty the streets and the people are, there was always that smell of food dancing around in the air kissing Levi's nostrils. Especially today since there is a humble festival celebrating some holiday Levi doesn't care much about. Levi only joined in for the food and then would leave. He decided he should visit now. He was staving and didn't eat any breakfast. It was already lunch time and he couldn't work properly on empty fuel.

Music filled his ears as he approached the festival. The song "Ojos Azules" was playing. Levi knew the song because it was played every festival. It was a crowd pleaser, but he was stupefied to find out who was dancing along to the song. Armin was swirling around and laughing along with everyone who was dancing to the song as well. Armin caught sight of him while being spun around by a guy. He rapidly worked his way to Levi before Levi had the chance to flee.

Armin forced him into the dancing crowd and once again began moving his hips to the beat. Levi did not find delight in dancing, but he knew how. Just for Armin he would abject to such an inferno human activity. He set his hands on Armin's hips, actuating along with Armin's movement. Levi lead while Armin submitted and followed along. He grabbed Armin's hand and spun him around(much better than that guy earlier...not that he was jealous). Armin smiled brilliantly throughout the remainder of the song. Levi did not know how Armin could be in possession of such bliss constantly. He esteemed him for it, but also pitied.

As the song concluded, Armin leaned up to place a kiss on Levi's cheek just like last night. Some of the onlookers cooed, while the others were astounded because it was Levi they watched receive a peck. "You're going to feed me again, right?", Armin abjured. Why did Levi save this kid again? Armin poked his stomach with a charming smile. Right, because he was disgustingly adorable. "Yeah, yeah. Alright lets go," Levi relinquished.

Levi did not intend to stay such an extended amount at the festival, but running into Armin made him lose track of time. _Jesus,_ he thought, _I'm turning cheesy as fuck. _A quick glance at the time had him nearly falling off his chair. His clients are probably immensely enranged. "I gotta go, Armin. I'll see you later," he murmured incoherently. "Wait. Where are you going?", Armin asked. "I have work to do," Levi answered. "Let me go with you," Armin pleaded. "You want to go sell drugs with me?" Levi almost laughed out at the thought of Armin attempting to sell drugs. "Sure, if that's what you do," Armin shrugged. Levi raised both eyebrows at him. "Alright then, lets go."

To be perfectly honest Levi wasn't fond of the idea of taking Armin with him. It was not about his job, it was about the area. He was not kidding when he said Area 23 wasn't a pretty place. It was an absolute disaster. Houses are decaying, people are frightfully skinny. It was like full-time Halloween with the theme being life. It had to be the most alarming city of all. Levi wasn't actually aware of how they got their hands on money, but it was most likely prostitution. You see, higher ups(as rich people are called down here) love to get off every once in awhile, but how bad would having a prostitute in their city be? Pretty bad, so they come down to lower area's like Kendra, Disno, and Area 23 to get a good fuck without the consequences of diminishing their perfect little city with a dirty word like "prostitution".

He didn't want Armin to witness such a washed down city, such dejection and sorrow. Armin wanted to come though and he couldn't stop him from coming along. However, Armin didn't appear very bothered by the scene. He kept a straight face throughout the trades. He even kept his composure as Levi sold to old lady who referred to Armin as Levi's boyfriend. It unnerved Levi slightly, had he broken the kid? His thoughts dispersed as Armin entwined their fingers together. He faintly smiled at Levi. "Thank you," he whispered kindly. Levi did not know how to respond, so he didn't. He only continued to guide Armin through the streets. "Where are we going?", Armin asked. Levi did not respond, he only squeezed Armin's hand in reassurance. He was telling Armin to trust him. It worked, as Armin didn't bring up any questions. He merely followed Levi in silence.

They halted in front of a flower shop. Armin glanced over at Levi in confusion."Just come with me," Levi said. When they entered the shop keeper greeting them both with friendliness. Armin cast a smile as a thank you, while Levi waved slightly. "Give me your most expensive bouquet," Levi ordered. Armin scrunched his eyebrows in sheer perturbation. Apparently the shop keeper was as perplexed as Armin, but obeyed Levi's request. He brought out one of the most gorgeous bouquet Levi has ever seen. It was a clash of pink, purple, and red. Levi paid the fee for them and handed them to Armin.

Armin was appalled by the sudden action of Levi thrusting flowers in his arms. He was caught off guard, but then regained his composure. "I know you think this world is terrible Levi, but you just proved that you don't fully believe that," Armin said with a dazzling smile. He swiftly pecked Levi's lips and receded out of the store, leaving behind a flustered Levi and a confused shop keeper.

**Authors note: **I shame myself at how bad this is. If you wish to critique any of the chapters, please do. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made in any chapter or future ones. Have patience! I will do a full edit once I finished with the story.


	4. There Is No God, Only Us

There was a church in the corner of Wein street. It was senile, yet it didn't appear to be any older than one year. It was taken care of greatly, so much so that it earned the title finest building in Disno. The church would be repainted every three months and cleaned inside out daily. Levi was absolutely disgusted by that church. Every Sunday everyone would put aside their drugs, violence, and sins to try to pray their way into heaven. If there was a heaven, then everyone would be heading straight for hell. No matter how much they'd cry and ask for forgiveness.

These days Levi wanted to refuse to go outside, before and after the church hours. It was the way citizens would be radiating in faked delight. To Levi it was like visiting the higher ups. It was abominable and he had no desire to put up with it. Sadly, he had the most work on Sundays. While the citizens from every city(except the higher up) are praying to their gods, the non-believers were twitching for a fight. Since they didn't want to upset the rest of the citizens, they needed some form of stasis. Levi would sell to them to keep them off of violence for the day.

Today his first client was Eren Jaegar and his indifferent sister. He never really bothered to remember her name since they never talked. While his sister wasn't a drug user herself, she followed her brother everywhere, including trades. She was the one who would keep him out of fights and she would stick especially close to him on Sundays knowing what a trouble maker he is. She was also aware of the crush Eren had on Levi. She came to make sure Eren wouldn't do or say anything stupid. As usual, they met by the back alleyway of the pizzeria. When Eren caught sight of Levi he grinned widely and waved. His sister nodded his way in acknowledgment. Levi greeted both with a nod.

"Levi, its been such a long time!", Eren said brightly. "It hasn't really, just a week," Levi remarked. Eren ignored his rude comment. "Mikasa hasn't been letting me do anything," Eren pouted. Mikasa glared in his direction. Levi would have hated to be him, in his opinion the girl was quite frightening. However, Eren was already used to her glares and empty threats. He continued complaining. "She wouldn't even let me kill the guy that was picking on Armin," Eren whined out. Levi eyes widened slightly. "Armin?", Levi questioned. Eren beamed at finally getting an acceptable response of out Levi. "Yeah, you know him?", Eren asked. "Yeah, I'm just surprised someone like him knows _you_," Levi drawled. Eren pouted again. "Levi," he bemoaned. Mikasa snickered at Levi's remark and Eren's dismay towards it. "Eren!", Levi heard a familiar voice call out. As the figure approached, Levi's suspicions were confirmed. Armin was everywhere. He couldn't leave his house and not run into the kid. Not that he was complaining.

Armin paused as he noticed who the third person in the group was. "Levi," he said disconcerted. "Armin," Levi acknowledged with a feeble smirk. Eren and Mikasa had their gazes jumping from Armin to Levi in complete perturbation. Armin smiled widely, "Good, now I don't have to stalk around to find you," he daunted. Levi was now fully smirking. "Is that how I run into you all the time," Levi retorted. Eren hinted the flirtation in their voices and stood in front of Armin somewhat. "Yes hello Levi we have business," he reminded, knowing Levi hadn't forgotten. Armin tried to hide a smile behind a hand and Mikasa tried not to break into laughter. Levi kept his composure, he went back to business mode. He held out two quantities of weed. Eren gave him the money, letting his hand linger longer than necessary.

Armin seized Levi's arm, "I'll see you guys later," he said. Mikasa could not hold it in any longer, she walked away with a red face to find somewhere to bark in laughter. Eren just watched them go with an odd face expression. When they were out of eyesight, Armin glared at Levi. "What?", Levi asked. "How do you know, Eren?", Armin interrogated. Levi refrained from smirking. "He was a one time fuck, and now we do business," Levi replied. Armin crossed his arms and huffed. "Is that what I am, a one time fuck?", Armin accused. "Yes," Levi said straight faced. Armin scowled at Levi and pushed him away as Levi chortled. Armin's seriousness and agitated didn't sustain for long, he broke out in laughter.

The rest of Levi's clients weren't as difficult to deal with. The trades were simple, meet in a certain area by buyer's preference, no interaction just a nod of accede, and trade the drugs for money. Armin accompanied him on his rounds. Like last time, he was silent and would not interrupt the process. It was around eight P.M. when Levi had been finished selling. He offered Armin to come home with him, Levi was cooking tonight. He never went out to eat on Sundays and he would feel remorse not offering food to Armin. Armin agreed to come with him, obviously starved. He would always agree to offers of food. He is extremely slim for someone who cherished food as much as himself.

Levi cooked rice and chicken. It was a simple dish in which required little to no time and effort. Armin moaned in content as he tasted the food. He nearly forgot his manners and devoured the plate along with the food, but kept collected and ate calmly. No matter how tempting it was to eat like a pig for suffering hours without food, he wasn't fond of growing a snout. After eating, they found themselves sprawled all over the coach and each other. Levi was brushing his hand through Armin's enticing blonde hair. Armin purred in delight. "Armin, do you believe in God?", Levi solicited in a low voice.

"No," Armin paused, "I believe in people, but metaphorically speaking, yes. People are Gods. We have the power to do so much, we have the power to create a world from scrap, we have the power to build 50 foot walls, create cities, homes. We can lead others, make the world a better place, improve ourselves. But there is no God , there is only us. Here and now," Armin alleged. Levi had to momentarily respite in petting Armin's hair, but promptly proceeded. Levi lulled himself to sleep by repeating the phrase "There is no God, only us" mentally. Armin followed closely behind.

**Authors note: **Sorry I have not been able to update sooner, I've been working on school work like a motherfucker. Hope you enjoy and remember if you wish to critique, please do!


	5. Levi is as Stupid as His Love

Levi awoke to loud whispers repeating one word, "Shit". Levi opened his eyes to witness Armin leaping off of him. He began to pace in front of Levi's couch with a distressed expression. Levi groaned as he sat up. "What's wrong?", Levi asked. Armin glazed over at Levi with with wide eyes. This had Levi now widely awake. Did something occur to Armin, was he hurt? "Armin?", he asked gently, trying to not upset Armin any more than he already was. Armin did not answer, instead he paced faster. Levi did not approach him nor attempt conversation again. He would let Armin calm down himself and speak when he was ready. About five minutes of pregnant silence, Armin stopped wearing a hole in Levi's already damaged floors. "I fucked up," Armin whispered more to himself than Levi.

Levi had heard him though he wish he hadn't. Levi was not a stupid person, he observes and he makes connections. He already had his theory on what had caused Armin so much distress. The problem was that he himself hoped it was in incorrect theory. "Armin are you", he cut himself off. He was aware that Armin knew what he was hinting at. Armin set his eyes on everything except Levi, obviously trying to avoid answering. However, he knew he had to, he met Levi's scrutiny gaze. Tears were glimmering at the corner of Armin's eyes and Levi already felt his usual glare soften. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Levi, I wanted to, but then you wouldn't like me and then you'd probably beat me up yourself," Armin blabbered on. "You're right," Levi cut off Armin's blabbering, "I should be angry, I should be so pissed off, but I am not. You're a higher up, but you're not like them. You are far from what they are," Levi explained. Armin clutched onto Levi's shirt in anguish. "But you don't know that! I could be like them, I could be just like-like my father!", Armin sobbed. Levi set his hand on Armin's trembling ones. Armin relaxed by a bit and reduced himself to silent tears. "I know you aren't like them because you are the only higher up who has come, not to manipulate or degrade up further, but to meet the people and understand what its like to be in our position," abreast Levi.

This was the first time Armin had actually seen Levi fully smile. It was actually pretty endearing. Armin wanted nothing more than to smile back, but he could not, not with how serious his situation is. "It's not only that though," Armin paused and Levi's smile faded. Levi knew this part was coming, but he was unsure on how to handle it. "I always returned home before my parents noticed. They have been receiving threats lately from unknown sources and with them realizing I have gone missing, they'll think they got to me." Levi had never seen Armin so serious. He realized this was graver than he had thought. "I could return home like nothing happen, but what will I say? I can't say I was hanging out in the down areas, I don't even know what they'd do if they found that out," Armin speculated. "And with the longer you missing," Levi faded off. "Yes, they'll go to extreme measures, and I'm truly afraid of what they will do down here," Armin said dejectedly.

Levi suddenly got an idea. A terribly idiotic idea it was, but an idea nonetheless. "I have a thought on what we can do," Levi announced destroying Armin's self loathing silence. Armin's head snapped up in curiosity. "But you aren't going to like it very much," Levi stated. "What is it?", Armin asked cautiously. "I'm going to pretend to hold you hostage," Levi declared. Armin fell back and away from Levi, straight on his ass. "WHAT!"


	6. Heroes Don't Exist

"Are you absolutely mad!", Armin yelled from his position on the ground. He would never accredit Levi as an idiot, but he might just begin to. "Its a perfect opportunity, " Levi spoke slowly as if Armin was a kid that refused to listen to their mother. "Yeah, a perfect opportunity for suicide, and don't use that tone with me," Armin scolded. He stood up and faced away from Levi with arms crossed. "No, no way. We aren't doing this. Its a stupid, stupid, stupid idea." Armin would not agree to this. Doing this would mean putting Levi at harm. He knew exactly why Levi wanted to hold him hostage. Not only was it to protect Armin, but it was also Levi's opportunity to do something to improve conditions in the down areas. "I understand Levi and I'm beyond happy that you want to do something good, not only for you but for everyone around...But, no, not if it means" Armin trailed off.

Even if Levi was successful at gaining rights for citizens and getting Armin home safely, they would eventually reach Levi. They would catch up to him, even if he made a run for it. Being anonymous wouldn't work either, they'd do everything in their power to find him. Once they catch him, they'd perform a public execution. Armin would have to attend because everyone would be forced to watch. It would be a threat to anyone who tries to go against the higher ups. Armin wouldn't be strong enough to watch him die slowly and painfully without being able to do anything to stop it. Not Levi, anyone but Levi.

Levi opened his mouth to object, but Armin got to talking first. "You don't understand how special you are Levi. You're one of a kind. I have met so many people, all of them great people, but you. I've never ran into someone like you. Someone who thinks he's not a hero, someone who expects nothing from someone who he helps. Like the time you saved me, and now you are offering your life, you are giving absolutely everything, to bring rights to people who you don't even believe deserve it," Armin explained in admiration. Levi poised himself before walking over to Armin. Armin was still facing away. Levi forced Armin to face him by gently turning him by his waist. Armin eyes were filled with sorrow having imaged Levi being killed in front of him.

"I am no hero, heroes don't exist. Cease that thought from your mind. What exist are people who don't put up with shit as well as others. I am one of those and my opportunity has come. Plus I will not allow you to go home to get into trouble and never be able to see you again. At lease in those couple of days I get to be with you till my last da-" Armin put his hand over Levi's mouth to muffle the words he did not want to hear. "Don't, just don't," Armin bemoaned. Armin wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying if Levi said the words like it was nothing. In that voice that he says everything so casually, even the worse of things. Armin could not handle that voice and those words mixed together.

"Armin I am not afraid of dying," Levi said nonchalantly. A loud slap echoed in the half empty living room. "DEATH IS NOT A JOKE!", Armin's scream was the only sound that interrupted the echo. Armin covered his face with his hands, hiding his tears. The only thing Levi could think of doing was wrapping his arms around the shaking Armin. He laid his chin on Armin's head and whispered "No, but it isn't something to be afraid of. It only becomes terrifying when you know that it can effect someone other than you." Realization hit Levi and he couldn't hold back the tears. It had been a long time since he let himself cry, years even.

This time it didn't hurt, it felt so pleasant because for the first time in years he felt loved again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that so casually. I know you're scared, but so am I," Levi paused to sallow a sob, "But say what you want, I'm doing this. This is the first time I will ever feel like I'm in control, even if I'm not fully. Please, let me do this," Levi begged. Armin sniffled and stared up at Levi with puffy red eyes. "Fine, but we don't do this without thought or without rules. We do this on my terms," Armin commanded.

**Authors Note: **So that happened. I'm not fully sure where I'm going with this, but I never really was. I'm not sure what will happen in future chapters so be prepared for anything.


	7. Oh, Petra!

"And so by that time you'd have already gone around back," Armin rambled on. The boy had great ideas, wonderful intelligent ones, but he thought way too ahead. He didn't only plan out their first step, he planned out up to step 10 and their extra plans for each one in case something went wrong. Scratch that, he thought up three extra plans for each step. "Armin how about we just stick with our first move and plan from there?", Levi asked a bit amused on how long Armin had been talking. Armin instantly stopped planning out loud and glared at Levi. "Fine, then lets start with the letter.

" Levi handed Armin two sheets of paper with a pen. Armin stared up at Levi as if Levi grew a second head. "I can't write it, they will notice its my handwriting," Armin explained. Levi rolled his eyes and set the paper in front of himself instead. "For someone who spends all day over here, you'd think your parents wouldn't love you so much," Levi murmured. It was Armin's turn to roll his eyes.

"They don't, it's more like someone who will take over once they are gone. I've been spending time over here to learn what conditions everyone is in and how I could improve it, but I have a brother. An older brother who is as assholy as my parents. Meaning he gets to take over, not me. I just recently came to realize that they would never pick me because I'm too independent and I've tried to fight for people rights before. In other words, that's the main reason I agreed to this," Armin said. "But then why would they want you back?", Levi questioned.

"After giving birth to me, my mother has been unable to impregnate again. If anything happens to Jean, they need me." Levi raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "And knowing what you'd do with their power, they'd still give it to you?" Armin shook his head lightly. "They aren't stupid. They have friends, probably more powerful than them. They'd ask their friends to marry one of their kids to me so that our power will combine with theirs, but I wouldn't be in control of any of it," Armin said. Levi was a bit put off. "Quite a lovely family you got there, Armin," Levi joked. Armin snorted in laughter. "You don't know half of it," Armin added.

Levi pointed to the paper, reminding Armin of what they had to do. Armin dictated what to write while Levi scribbled the words phrases down. Levi's finishing touch was to a add a little something special at the front, without Armin's consent of course.  
They shipped the letter with Petra, the one who would go around collecting the taxes and personal request from the lowers and delivered them to the higher ups every week. She herself was a lower so getting her involved was simple, plus Levi and her had been friends since childhood. She wouldn't betray him.  
Petra was a natural actor, but kind of a wimp when it came to the higher ups. She tried not to shake as she laid down the bag full of mail on the front gates of Paradisia. She ringed the bell that alarmed the guards of her arrival.

They usually opened the gates, but wouldn't let Petra in. They'd take the mail and handed it to another mail deliver inside the gates. He'd then distribute it around to who sent what to which higher up.  
However, today Petra told the guards of a very specific letter inside the mail bag. They shared skittish looks and knew they had to lead her to the Arlet's home. Her grip tightened on the heavy bag as they approached an enormous mansion that seemed to reach the clouds. At least to Petra, but everyone else didn't give it a second glance. They merely marched on towards it giving Petra glares that indicated "try anything, you're dead". The guards gave the others guards at the door a signal. The ones by the door nodded and pulled a level.

This was apparently the switch for the door. As the colossal doors separated to give entry, the ground quaked under their feet. Her mouth fell open as she got a glimpse of the inside. Absolutely gorgeous it was, the furniture, not one single hole it had. The paint wasn't peeling off the walls. There were painting hanging on the wall, paintings with color. She marveled at the inside for a bit to long because a guard behind her gave her a shove to get her moving. Two of the guards that came with her stayed at the front while the other two lead her to an office. A very beautifully decorated office. It was a strange color, orange with a hint of red. The walls were littered with pictures of waterfalls, a man with a woman, a woman smiling with a huge fish she had caught, and some landscape photos here and there. Many of them unrecognizable by Petra because she has only imagined nature, never seen it. At the center of the office sat a man behind a desk. He stared at her with icy eyes, hinted with disgust. "This better be so good it justifies bringing this filthy outsider into my office," he spoke harshly. Petra flinched at the words. 'Geez talk about being an asshole'.

The guards saluted the man. "She has news on your kid, Armin Arlet," one said stiffly. The man shifted his gaze from the soldiers to Petra. "Is this true, girl?", he asked a bit less harsh. Petra nodded and opened the bag searching for the card with a middle finger drawn on. Petra wanted to laugh but she didn't want to die.  
She handed him the letter and looked at the ground, trying to hold back a laugh. The man was a bit taken aback by the crude drawing, but quickly tore it open. He skimmed the text with his eyes and signaled a dismissal. They grabbed Petra to take her away, but she was quick to protest. "Wait, I can help you find him. I know who it is, but for a prize of course," she offered. The man was shocked, but then he smiled widely. "My kind of person, business is always the right to go. Forget friends and family!", he chuckle darkly. He dismissed the guards and offered her a seat in front of his desk. "Let's talk business then, friend."

**Authors note: **

I want to personally apologize if it seems like the story is rushed. I've never done chapter stories because I constantly jump from one thought to another and another, etc. I can only work with chapters if I do the entire work(the entire story) before I post it, not one chapter a time. SO MAYBE I will do an overall edit when I finished. The problem with this is that it will change many things, seeing as my brain is a bit crazy. So at the end, I'll try to do it and if it changes too many things(a.k.a the plot itself), then I'll have to just edit it in terms of grammar and words needing to be added or removed, and instead I'll write another chapter story but I'll work hard on it to make it as enjoyable as possible.


End file.
